the_book_of_eryanfandomcom-20200214-history
Menchin
Menchin (Men ˈchin) is one of the oldest kingdoms known to exist in the Mythic Realm. It's territory consist of _______. It's on the borders of the Kingdom of Deloria, the sister kingdoms of the Serian Kingdom, and the border of the snow abyss. Menchin focuses of general acedemia such as history, philosiphy, engineering, etc. A mixed bag of research and learning. Yew logs, tapestries, cobblestone, and long halls are a common place in this country, History and magical Technology has improved its outside areas with warming barriers and inside paths with artificial sunstones have made this land more livable. The style of clothing is long sleeved, layered, and thick. Much of the country is rather utilitarian but a rank system still exists, normally job related. The Country's pride and joy is its Academy, which has long taken over the capital and has grown to be the largest institution for learning in the mythical realm, the city itself is the academy. Basic classes are paid for by the government, and each level higher then that is on the student. The higher the more pricey. The Country encourages races and cultures from all places to come learn in their classes. History Blank Blank Blank Blank Blank Blank Government WIP Locations Geotath The largest city in Menchin and more then one third of the population, Geotath (the fertile land) was built in the valley of the same name. It was here that the group of intellects started the process of protecting the knowledge of the world. The city has grown to two hundredths of it's size with the library as it's center. The castle of the Kingdom rests as part of the library and the city's buildings crowd the well planned streets and residents choke the living spaces closest to the ever expanding library as magic barriers over streets protect homes from the harsh winter weather. The city is broken into sections that have changed over time. Close to the center is the pantheon of gates that holds portals to many large countries, as the love of artifacts prevails the portals are the same as they were when they were created. During a time that portals were only connected to one destination. Centaur village - Native race of the land before Menchin, herds of centaur settlements are found through out the untamed tundra of Menchin. Villages are formed of strong woven wood huts that herds visit or live in often. They live off the land and are more nature cultured. They have a treaty with Menchin people to work together and when in the wild are not to be bothered. The centaurs send young fouls to serve in the military as a sign of peace. Ex. Iovere a Chief of the closest village is part of Royal Guard and works with the King and his officials. Outlaying villages - besides Geotath other villages of groups of 30-100 pepper the countryside in seclusion. Each village as a protected portal to the capital. Trappers, fisheries, and logging are common settlements. Relations with Other Nations Allied with via Sister Kingdom's Treaty * Lunar Kingdom - Menchin's forces are still sharing the responsibility with Seria to help protect Lunar's borders. Interest in rebuilding the country and collecting history that was lost. * Serian Kingdom - Seria and Menchin have a very close relationship, often sending noble and high born students to the academy for training and study. * Truesdale Kingdom - cooperates out of obligation due to the treaty * Deloria - Mineral deposit trade and combined mining efforts on Menchin land * Jigen - Beautiful strange sister Other Denego - Menchin colonized the country but separated because of the living conditions created its own culture. The countries still trade widely and are fair with each other. Denego did not join the sister kingdoms. Eliond - Negotiations are in the process to learn of each other Escolflor - As Escolflor is a 3rd world country with a scattered government Menchin sends many explorations to the country to learn its mysteries. The trade of its Bio-diverse materials is high. Kingdom of Camelot - Good Kingdom of Dula - Neutral Kingdom of Fay - Good Kingdom of Netsu - Limited Tanindal Empire - Limited Military and Royal Guard Through out the years of Menchin the need of protection of the Geotath Library became increasingly more important as the country gathered more and more information from around the world. What started out as a volunteer group was evolved by the brightest minds of the country by careful study of past and present countries' military. One of the highest held strategies is the power of the battle triad. The battle triad is the formation of three personages with skills that prevents the group from having a weakness. Often soldiers will be formed into a group of one range, one melee, and one support character; though more formed with the skills of the three in mind. It is set in stone that all soldiers are to be in these parties at all times of duty. Military Service Training for service in the military is part of school curriculum but service after the basic level of education is not required. Though at this point most youth join any way as being part of the military has many benefits and are already trained. Being part of the military is often the best way for scholars to continue research. As education is free for all that are active and grants are given almost freely to them as well. Royal Guard Those that are loyal to the military, show great feats, or wish to make a career of being a soldier often move on to be part of the Royal Guard. The Royal Guard is equal with the military but are often differently mannered as their job is to work for the capital, protecting the Geotath Library along with the King and his subjects. Often job tasks of the Royal Guard more political when not on guard. It is not uncommon for officers to hold other jobs that help the country run smoother. Soldiers of the Royal guard often work hours of a normal job and are free to return home at the end of their shift. Geography and Environment Economy/Market Demographics Language Religion Education Health Culture Arts Cuisine Other Activities Trivia Physics / nature # Are the laws of nature / physics different to earth? Elaborate. # Are there multiple suns / moons? # Describe the sky during the day. # Describe the night sky. # What is the climate like? # What is the weather like? # What are the seasons like? How many / how long? # What are the birds like? # What are the small animals like? # What are the large animals like? Geography and Natural Resources # How are the continents laid out? # How are the countries laid out? # How much land is temperate, equatorial or polar? # Are there forests? # Are there tropical areas? # Are there grasslands / plains? # What natural resources are available in different regions? # Which natural resources are scarce? Magic and Religion # Does magic exist? What constrains it? # What can magic not do? # Do people believe in one God, many or none? # Is there more than one religion? # Do people make sacrifices to Gods? # Do an elite control religion / magic or is it accessible to all? # Are there any magical creatures? Describe them. # To what extent is magic a learned skill or an innate talent? # Is magic a specialist, elite skill or is it used easily by commoners? # What is the price / cost of using magic? # Do magicians need to meet any specific criteria? Be celibate? Go through a ritual? # Does magic requires tools and props? # How is one magician stronger than another? # Can magic be combined to increase its strength? # What defeats magic? # Is magic admired / respected / feared / something else? # Is any magic illegal? # What is magic generally used for? # What are temples like? Population # Are there non-human sentient species? Describe them. # Did the people evolve on this planet or come from elsewhere? # What is the relationship between the different species? # Where and when did civilization begin? # What is the total population (of the planet / the country / the city, etc.) # What is the level of technology (stone age, hi tech)? Language and gestures # What languages to people speak? # Do most people speak more than one language? # Is there a common language? For trade? # How do people greet each other? # What is considered a rude gesture? # How do they curse? Gods? Body parts? # What titles / formalities are used? # What is a gesture of respect (bowing, saluting)? Work and Culture # Do people live in happiness or fear? # Does the culture value strength or compassion more highly? # Does the culture value wealth or generosity more highly? # What are the common superstitions? # Are the people diverse or uniform? # How big is the gap between rich and poor? # What do people wear? # What is in fashion this year? # What was in fashion last year? # What topics of conversation are controversial? # Which topics of conversation are safe? # What constitutes a social faux pas? # What forms of art are there? # Is there theatre? Is it common or reserved for the wealthy? # What is a highly desirable job? # What is a lowly job? # What are the cities like, if any? # What are the houses like? # Do most people live in rural or urban areas? # Are there any domesticated animals? # Are there professional guilds / institutes/ etc? # How do you get into a professional guild? # What benefits do you gain from being a member of a guild? # Are criminals common or rare? # What calendar is used? Celebrations # What are the major festivals? # Describe a wedding. # Describe a funeral. # What are special celebratory foods? # What sort of clothes do people wear on special occasions? Education # Is there any formal education? # At what age do children start school? # Is education available to all or only certain groups? # Are different groups of people educated separately? # Is there a written language? # Are most people literate or illiterate? # What are schools like? # What are there different types of school for? Family # What is a normal family unit? # Do people marry for love or other reasons? What reasons? # Are the genders treated differently? # Who raises the children? Trade and Conflict # What is the monetary system? # Are there multiple currencies? # Is there widespread trade? # Is there widespread conflict? # How long ago was the most recent war? # How damaging was the most recent war? # What was the cause of the most recent war? Governance # What is the system of government? Democracy? Dictatorship? Administration? # Is it a matriarchy or a patriarchy? # Does the leader have special protection (Kingsguard, secret service)? # How long has the system of government been in place? # Is there a class system? Different levels of citizenship? # Is there slavery? # Is there a form of police? # Is there a formal army? # How are wrongdoers tried and punished? # Does the government provide social assistance? # Is there any centralised healthcare? # Is there public transport? # Are there publicly run communications systems? # Do people trust the government? # Do the majority of people approve of or disapprove of the government? # Is social mobility easy or hard? # What is the system or taxation? # Does the government spy on its enemies? Its people? Food and Dining # What does a feast look like? # What does a basic pauper’s meal look like? # Do people mostly eat meat, fish or vegetables? # Do people eat plain or heavily flavoured food? # Do people eat together or separately? # Do people eat in small or large groups? # What utensils do people use to eat? # Are there many restaurants? Who goes to them? # Are there street food sellers? # What do people drink? # Is the water generally clean enough to drink? # Are some foods poisonous to certain people? # What are the tables like? Shape? High or low? Category:Kingdoms Category:Locations Category:Mythic Realm